Vinnie
This page is for people who are wishing a guide to make character pages correctly. Infobox The first thing a character page will need is an infobox. It appears as a box that collects all the information it needs on the side of the page. You'll need to go on Classic editor, then Source to edit the information. This is how the infobox will usually be set up, as provided on the side of the page. If the character has no Friends, Likes, Dislikes or Enemies, then you should choose to leave it blank. Header information You'll need nice and quick header information for the reader to get a basic example of the character the page is on. For example: Minka Mark (birthname: Minka "Marvelous" Mark) is a main character of Vinnie & Sunil. This should always be formatted as such. If the character is main to the entire series, they should be considered main. If they are supporting characters who aren't important, but still play a big role then they are considered supporting, and if the character has barely made any appearances in general then they are minor. It should be easy to determine which is which. Appearance section If information from The Other Wiki gives an Appearance section, then you are delighted to copy and paste it from here. This is optional of you to do such. Personality section The personality section will often tell you more extended information than the header section at the beginning of the page and the infobox combined. For example: Minka resides in the Rainwater Middle School. She is an innocent, curious, 11-year-old spider monkey who loves to paint abstract. She's also Olive's closest friend. Relationships section The relationship section will basically tell you how the characters interact. Currently, they are all on TBA, but as the series goes on more info is certain to be added, Episode appearances section The episode appearances section will basically tell you all the episodes the character has appeared in. They should all be separated in Season to Episode order. Like the Relationships section, currently, they are all on TBA. International versions section The international version sections will tell you the official names of the character in all 17 languages (plus Phonetics). For example: *مينكا مارك in Arabic *Минка Марки (Minka Marki in Phonetics) in Bulgarian *明卡马克 (Simplified)/明卡馬克 (Traditional) (Míng Kǎ Mǎkè in Phonetics) in Chinese *Minka Mark in French, German, Hungarian, Italian, Portuguese, Romanian and Spanish *Μίνκα Μαρκ (Mín'ka Mark in Phonetics) in Greek *מינקה מארק in Hebrew *मिणका मार्क (Miṇakā Mārka in Phonetics) in Hindi *ミンク·マーク (Minku Māku in Phonetics) in Japanese *민가 마크 (Minga Makeu in Phonetics) in Korean *Минка Марк (Minka Mark in Phonetics) in Russian and Serbian Trivia section This part of the page is completely optional, but it basically lists the trivia of the characters. See also section This tells you the source character from The Other Wiki if needed and the shipping pages. For example: *Minka Mark (LPS Wiki) *Minka and Olive References section Use this to show your sources of information. Appears in most wiki's. For example: }} (Classic editor, under Source to see) Aftermath Use the Characters template to show the list of all the characters. For example: Last, but not least, similar to the international versions section, list the web url of all the pages in different languages as formatted below. For example: ---- Languages: Arabic • Bulgarian • Chinese • French • German • Greek • Hebrew • Hindi • Hungarian • Italian • Japanese • Korean • Portuguese • Romanian • Russian • Serbian • Spanish And don't forget the categories! Dandy tricks #Just simply copy and paste another character page and edit the information to fit the topic. #Go to Source (under "Classic editor"). Category:Community Category:Site administration